Glaciator/Transcript
Bus driver: (from the inside the bus) It's no good! The brakes are busted! (Outside the bus, Ladybug and Cat Noir are on top of the roof) Ladybug: Ready, Cat Noir? Cat Noir: I'm always ready, my lady. Who needs brakes when they've got us? (Cat Noir throws his staff. Ladybug catches it, goes under the bus, attaches her yoyo to it, and wraps her yoyo around the staff. After the bus passes from under her, she throws it for Cat Noir to catch. He extends his staff in between two lampposts. The bus is about to hit three civilians (including August and his mother). But luckily the lampposts, staff, and yoyo all manage to stop it from happening. Ladybug and Cat Noir escort the passengers off the bus.) Cat Noir: So, uh, Ladybug? What would you say if you and I met up tonight for a little dinner? Rooftop style? Ladybug: For dinner? As superheroes? Cat Noir: Well, uh, yeah. That's right. We're only together when we're saving Paris. I mean, wouldn't you actually like to get to know one another? Ladybug: I... That's so thoughtful of you, but I can't. I have to, uh, I already have plans with some friends. Bus driver: (steps out of the bus and shakes hands with Cat Noir) Thank you. (shakes Ladybug's hand) Thank you, Ladybug. Cat Noir: Well, if your plans end early, come and join me. Ladybug: We'll see. Cat Noir: I'll be waiting, my lady. (Ladybug uses her yo-yo and leaves. Cat Noir smiles at her for a moment before he leaves too) Sabine: It was delicious, sweetheart! Tom: And as a dessert... Marinette: Huh? Tom: Ta-da! (places a cake on the table) Marinette: Wow! Uh, no thanks, Dad. Tom: But isn't this your favorite? Marinette: And it still is, Dad! (kisses Tom's cheek) But... (kisses Sabine's cheek) I told you I was going out with friends. We're gonna get ice-cream at André's— Sabine and Tom: Oh, Sweetheart's Ice Cream! Sabine: That was where your father asked me— Marinette: To marry him. Sabine: He hid the ring in a scoop of vanilla ice-cream. Marinette: And you almost swallowed it too! (chuckles) Sabine: They say that couples who eat ice-cream at André's will stay in love forever. Tom: By the way, Marinette, who are you getting ice-cream with? (Marinette stops walking when she hears his question) Marinette: Oops, gotta go! (runs to the door) Don't wanna be late, see you later, guys! Tom and Sabine: Ohhh... (Adrien sighs before he takes out his phone to text Nino. He then checks the time) Nathalie: There's no point in waiting for your father, Adrien. He'll be eating in his office. Adrien: (stands up from his chair) Then what's the point of keeping me here if he's never gonna show up, Nathalie? (walks away to go to his room) Nathalie: Don't forget to practice your piano before you go to bed. Plagg: You could've at least grabbed the piece of Camembert on that platter! Adrien: (tosses a piece of Camembert to Plagg and he catches it) Fuel up, Plagg. (He turns on some piano music from his phone. He then places the phone on top of the real piano) Adrien may not be allowed out of the house, but Cat Noir is! Plagg: You seem in a hurry to get stood up. Adrien: She didn't say she wasn't coming. Plagg: But she didn't say she was either! Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! Plagg: Don't even give me a minute to digest my fooooood! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) (Cat Noir leaves his room by hopping out his window. He then leaps from roofs to roofs.) Marinette: Hey, Alya! Alya: Hey, Marinette! (Both she and Marinette kisses each other's cheeks) Marinette: Where's Adrien? Alya: Don't get upset, okay? But Nino just got a text. Adrien's dad isn't letting him go out. Marinette: Once again... Nino: Yo, Marinette! Ivan: What's up, M? Mylène: How are you, Marinette? Marinette: I'm fine. Thanks. Hehe. So, do you know where André is today? Nino: The deal with André and his ice-cream cart is that you never know where he's gonna be. (pulls out his phone) You gotta follow his clues to find out where he's going to set up. (checks phone) Ivan: The first time Mylène and I wanted André's ice-cream, it took us three hours to find his cart! (chuckles to Mylène:) Do you remember? (Mylène chuckles in response) Nino: Hey! Someone posted a photo! He's on his way to the Pont des Arts. Ivan: Let's hurry! Mylène: Let's go! (Ivan, Mylène, and Nino run off) Alya: Come on, Marinette! (grabs Marinette's arm and start following them) Marinette: Yeah! Awesome! (She chuckles as she and her friends all left to the Pont des Arts bridge) (Meanwhile at a balcony, Cat Noir is placing candles to set up for his dinner with Ladybug. He looks around and feel satisfied for what he done. He then sits down and starts to wait for her.) André: ♫ My name is André! André! Glacé! The sweetheart matchmaker! ♫ (He rings a bell to let everyone knows that he's ready) ♫ With one scoop or two, I'll find up for you with magical ice-cream flavors! My name is André! André! Glacé! The sweetheart matchmaker! With one scoop or two, I'll find up for you with magical ice-cream flavors! ♫ Nino: (notices André) Hey, he's here! Alya: (to Marinette) Let's go! André: (hands an ice-cream for a couple) Pistachio, vanilla, and strawberry! For lovebirds from Italy. Italian couple: Merci, André! André: You're welcome, my friends. Enjoy André's ice-cream. May love never end! Mylène: (arrives with Ivan) Bonjour, André. Andre: Striking young Ivan and dear sweet Mylène! If you aren't still the cutest lovebirds I've seen! (scoops up an ice-cream for them) Chocolate, praline, and white nougat for you! A special concoction to keep your love true! (He hands the ice-cream to them. Alya and Nino are next in line) Ah, these two I've never seen. This your first time here with me? Nino and Alya: (laugh) Yeah! André: Coconut, banana, and a touch of passion fruit! (Behind Alya and Nino, Marinette is watching them while sitting on a bench) Tikki: Why don't you go and get one, too, Marinette? Marinette: What's the point? Adrien won't be coming. Tikki: He might not be here, but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying a yummy ice-cream and a fun night with your friends. And you could give me a taste, too! André: And how about this young miss? (Marinette looks up in surprised) The pretty one who sighs. I have a flavor just for her! It's sure to make her smile! Marinette: Uh... Me? André: What's your name, dear? (brings Marinette to his stand) Marinette: Marinette. André: (scoops up an ice-cream for her) Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes. Eat this, my dear, and your love will materialize! (hands the ice-cream to Marinette) Marinette: (stares at the ice-cream) Uh...um. No! I- There's been a mistake! I'm not in love with anyone. And I think I just lost my appetite. (hands the ice-cream back) André: Why of course you are, my little one. When there's love burning in one's heart, André knows it from the start. Enjoy your ice-cream, Marinette. I know he'll be here. (Marinette stares at her ice-cream with a sad look on her face) Ivan: Green eyes like mint... Who could that possibly be? Marinette: (to André) Thank you, but you've got it all wrong. I don't have a- (She suddenly hear a whistle. She turns her head and sees someone walking who has the same clothing as Adrien) Adrien? (But it turns out to be Wayhem. She sighs) Wayem's friend: Hey! (accidentally bumps onto Marinette and causes her to drop her ice-cream) You finally made it! That's great! André: (gasps) André's ice-cream has always melted hearts. But the magic will only work if you eat it! I'll make you another one. Marinette: Thanks, but it's really not necessary. André: (shows Marinette another cone) Yes it is, my dear. See here? My ice-cream has brought everyone together. Every famous loving couple in Paris! Edith and Marcel, John and Serge, Olive and Tom! Your loved one is out there! Somewhere! All you need is to believe in the magic of André's ice-cream! Marinette: You're very nice, André. But I don't have a loved one. Ivan: Who has green eyes? (to Mylène) You think we know him? Marinette: Lay off, Ivan. There's no one, okay? (to André) And I don't think there's something magical about your ice-cream. It's just... ice-cream. (Everyone watches as Marinette sadly walks away) Nino: (tries to take the ice-cream, but Alya pulls him away) Hey, I was gonna get another one! (Ivan quickly finishes his ice-cream and follows Marinette with everyone else) André: But André's ice-cream always melts people's hearts. (He kneels on the floor sadly, with his ice-cream scooper and Marinette's ice-cream) At least, it used to. (cries) Hawk Moth: A thwarted artist, his shattered dreams and the collapse of his whole little world. Quite chilling. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and freeze the heart of this ice-cream maker! André: I don't understand. It's never failed. Ever. (the akuma enters his ice-cream scooper) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Glaciator, I am Hawk Moth. Revenge is a dish best served cold since they refuse to let them melt their hearts. I'm giving you the power to melt their entire bodies instead! I only ask a little favor in return: Get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. André: Ladybug and Cat Noir flavored ice-cream? It's a deal, Hawk Moth. I'll even give a double scoop! (The ice-cream from his cart starts to cover his body, turning him into Glaciator. As more ice-cream coats him, nearby civilians start to screamed when he grows to a large height) Glaciator: Hello! How about some ice-cream? Will that do? Enjoy it, it's just for you! (He fires ice-cream from his hands as people run and duck for cover. The people who get hit by the ice-cream turn into ice-cream. Glaciator laughs as he walks away from the Pont des Arts. When he notices a couple, he refuses to freeze them and walks away.) Marinette? Marinette: What a disaster! I ruined the whole night for all of my friends! I was mean to André! I'm so lame. Tikki: You're not lame. You just overreacted a little. Just let it go. Tomorrow will be a new day! Marinette: I'll never get to eat ice-cream with Adrien. (Marinette puts her hand on a photo of Adrien from her bulletin board. She sighs and goes outside on her balcony. Tikki flies out to looks at her before going back inside.) Cat Noir: She loves me. (blows out a candle) She loves me not. (blows out a candle) She loves me. (blows out a candle) She loves me... (Cat Noir is about to blow the last candle, but he picks it up and looks at it sadly. He puts it down and stands at the balcony, heartbroken. He looks up and notices Marinette at her balcony, not too far from him.) Cat Noir: Hello. Marinette: (gasps) Cat Noir? Cat Noir: Sorry. (sits on the balcony railing) I didn't mean to frighten you. Marinette: What are you doing here? Don't you have like superhero-y things to do? Cat Noir: No, I don't feel like being a superhero tonight. And I also don't feel like being alone tonight. Would you mind if I hung out here for a little while? (Marinette smiles and nods at him) Marinette, right? We've bumped into each other before. Marinette: Yeah, a bunch of times. I mean- yes! We have. One time a super villain fell in love with me. Talk about bad luck. Cat Noir: Seriously. I seem to have bad luck in the love department myself. Marinette: Really? What kind? Cat Noir: Well, tonight, I had this special surprise all planned for Ladybug. Marinette: You're in love with Ladybug?! (whispers to herself) For real? (Marinette leans on the balcony railing next to Cat Noir. They look at each other and then the view.) So what was this special surprise? Cat Noir: (sighs) It doesn't really matter. 'Cause she never showed. Marinette: Sounds like you and I both need a bit of cheering up tonight. Cat Noir: You? You've gotten your heart broken too? Marinette: Yup. (Cat Noir smiles at her before he stands up next to her) Huh? Cat Noir: (holds his hand out to Marinette) Hey, come with me. (Marinette stares and him and his hand in shock) Close your eyes and hold on tight, okay? (Marinette holds on, eyes shut, smiling. Cat Noir carries her to the balcony where he set up his dinner for Ladybug) Cat Noir: Just give me a minute. (sets Marinette down and lights up the candles) Alright, you can open your eyes now. Marinette: (looks around in awe) Wow! Cat Noir, this is... beautiful! (notices Cat Noir looking glum) I'm so sorry. Cat Noir: Why? It's not your fault. Marinette: No— Yeah— I mean— What I mean is I'm very sorry for you because, um, you prepared all of this and then... she didn't show. Cat Noir: She told me she might not make it but I had my fingers crossed. I really wanted her to come. Marinette: (walks over next to him) Maybe she had a really good reason for not coming. Like, a problem or something. Cat Noir: You're only saying that to make me feel better. Marinette: Yeah. I mean— No! I mean— (immediately notices Glaciator is aiming at her) Look out! (Cat Noir blocks the shot of ice-cream with his staff. He picks up Marinette and jumps away) Glaciator: Marinette, party pooper, you're looking so sad and surly, but Glaciator will make it all better. Don't you worry! Cat Noir: (hiding behind a building) What on Earth is that? Another supervillain in love with you? Marinette: No! That's André the ice-cream maker. Cat Noir: The Sweetheart's Ice-Cream guy? He isn't looking too sweet right now. Marinette: It's—It's a long story. (Glaciator starts to sing as he cpntinue to freezes people. While he sings, Cat Noir carries Marinette to her house for safety) Glaciator: ♫ I'm Glaciator, the mean ice-cream man. Escape my fury if you can! I melt your hearts, but I was wrong, now I'll freeze your bodies so long! ♫ Cat Noir: Go inside, Marinette. I'm gonna lead him away from you. Marinette: (grabs Cat Noir's tail) Cat Noir! Thanks for cheering me up. Cat Noir: It was the least I could do. (leaves) Tikki: (flies next to Marinette) Wow, I've never seen the sensitive side of Cat Noir before. Marinette: Yeah, maybe I was wrong about him. (smiles at Tikki) Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Cat Noir: Hey, Snow Dude, you lookin' for me? Glaciator: Bad kitty! Where have you hidden Marinette? (Glaciator fires ice-cream at Cat Noir, but he dodges. He runs, but Glaciator kicks a car that hits Cat Noir, sending him flying and screaming. Ladybug quickly makes a net with her yoyo, catching Cat Noir) Ladybug: Hello, Kitty. Did the bad guys leave you cold? Cat Noir: How was your amazing evening with your "friends"? (Ladybug looks confused at Cat Noir. But she gasps when she hears Glaciator's voice.) Glaciator: I've never tasted superhero flavor before. I can't wait to serve myself a double scoop! (Glaciator continues to freeze people while Ladybug and Cat Noir tries to protect them) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Don't forget what you promised me. Give me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous! Glaciator: I'm a man of my word, Hawk Moth. (to Ladybug and Cat Noir) Come out now, or I'll bury Paris in an entire layer of ice-cream! Ladybug: The ice-cream seems to fire out of his hand, and before André was akumatized, he served his ice-cream using a-a whatcha-ma-call-it! Cat Noir: The whatcha-ma-call-it's called an ice-cream scooper. That must be where he's hiding the akuma. Glaciator: It's been a bomb, but now it's time to turn you into popsicles! (Ladybug and Cat Noir flee as Glaciator tries freezing them) Once and for all! (Glaciator is about to freeze a couple, but he hesitates and refuse to do it) Ladybug: That's weird. It looks like he's leaving the couples alone. Cat Noir: Too bad for us. Ladybug: You don't understand. We know he doesn't attack couples so we could pretend— Cat Noir: Pretend? Ladybug: To be in love! Cat Noir: Sorry, Ladybug, it's not cool to play with people's feelings. (Cat Noir attacks Glaciator by slicing him by his staff. Glaciator simply hits Cat Noir on a building wall and causes him to falls. He is about to be frozen, but Ladybug blocks it) Ladybug: Are you mad at me because I didn't show up? Cat Noir: What do you think? Ladybug: I didn't mean to hurt you. (Glaciator jumps over them and continues walking. Ladybug and Cat Noir take shelter behind a car) Cat Noir: And I also had a surprise for you, too! Ladybug: I really am sorry. Cat Noir: No... I'm the one who's sorry. Maybe another time. Glaciator: Show yourselves, cowards! Cat Noir: I think we better try your idea. Ladybug: Perfect. Glaciator: I know you're here! (Ladybug and Cat Noir show themselves to Glaciator. Glaciator is about to fire at them. Cat Noir holds out his hand to Ladybug, but Ladybug holds his arm and rests her head on his shoulder instead. Glaciator stops himself as Ladybug and Cat Noir walk up) Hawk Moth: Glaciator, fire! Now's the time! Freeze them! Forever! (Glaciator aims once again. Cat Noir is fearful, but Ladybug kisses his cheek and makes him shocked) Cat Noir: (quiet) Hey! Ladybug: It's all part of the plan. Glaciator: I can't, Hawk Moth! They look so... in love. Ladybug: Now! (throws her yoyo inside Glaciator) I've hit something inside. André hasn't turned into the monster, he's inside the monster! (Glaciator is about to attack her) Cat Noir: (grabs his staff) Look out! (slices Glaciator's feet) Glaciator: This isn't... over! (Ladybug and Cat Noir hide behind a building) Cat Noir: What should we do now? Ladybug: We've got to take care of Glaciator before all these people totally melt away! Lucky Charm! (a helmet appears) Cat Noir: Looks like someone's going for a ride. (Using her Lucky Vision, Ladybug sees a bench, a bus, a motorcycle, a lamppost, signposts, Cat Noir's belt and his staff) Ladybug: Cat Noir, I need you to grab three signposts and tie them to your stick. We're gonna make a propeller! Cat Noir: A propeller? (Ladybug and Cat Noir run to get the things they need Ladybug prepares the motorcycle while Cat Noir makes a propeller.) Glaciator: ♫ A popsicle freeze is coming your way! If you don't pass my press! ♫ Ladybug: (to Cat Noir) Alright, now give me your belt! Glaciator: ♫ I'm Glaciator, you can't run from me! Handover your Miraculous! ♫ (Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around two lampposts and Glaciator, trapping him. Glaciator strains, trying to escape and fires ice-cream. Ladybug gets on the motorcycle and starts it. The belt was on the wheel and staff, making it spin.) Ladybug: Ready, kitty? Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (disintegrates bus) (The propeller blows ice-cream off of Glaciator, transforming back to André) Cat Noir: Faster! (Ladybug makes the motorcycle go faster) Glaciator: Wuah! Ah! Whaaaa! (Ladybug stops the motorcycle when the ice-cream is gone. She grabs her yo-yo from the lamppost while Cat Noir grabs the ice-cream scooper. He tosses it to Ladybug, and she catches it before shattering it) Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! (Releases the now purified butterfly) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous Cure transforms everyone back to normal) Ladybug and Cat Noir: (fist bump) Pound it! André: Sacré blue! How enchanting! (hugs Ladybug and Cat Noir) Saved from the cold by a couple of super lovebirds! Cat Noir: (shrugs) (to Ladybug) He said it. Hawk Moth: Ladybug, you've melted all my plans! But someday, I will triumph, and it will taste of such sweet revenge! Ladybug: It's beautiful, Cat Noir. Cat Noir: Aren't you glad you finally came? Ladybug: Listen, I don't wanna play around with your feelings. It would be the same as lying to you. I don't wanna do that. You're more than a partner, Cat Noir. You're my friend. And I'd never wanna lie to a friend. Cat Noir: Why do you think it'd be lying? Ladybug: Because there's this boy I... Cat Noir: There's a boy? Who is...? Ladybug: It's— I can't tell you who it is. We can't know anything about each other. Our identities must remain a secret. We're both superheroes, Cat Noir. We don't have a choice. (There's a silence. They look at each other sadly. Cat Noir walks closer and smiles before he hands her a rose, which Ladybug takes) Cat Noir: I get it, Ladybug. Your friendship means everything to me. (kisses her cheek) You can keep the rose. It goes with your costume. (Cat Noir leaves. Ladybug briefly blushes, then looks back) Plagg: The only way to get over a heartache is to eat a whole bunch of cheese! Shall we? Adrien: I don't have a heartache, Plagg. Plagg: Great! So then.... no cheese fest? Adrien: Perhaps Ladybug will love me someday. I mean, like, I love her. I have to believe. In the meantime, her friendship is the best gift of all. Plagg: Blagh! All this sweet talk is grossing me out! I need Camembert! Marinette: Hello, André. André: Hey, pretty Marinette! Can I offer you some ice-cream? To eat this time. Marinette: Of course! How else would I know if your ice-cream is really the best in Paris? André: (scoops up an ice-cream for Marinette) Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes! (gives Marinette her ice-cream) Marinette: (tastes the ice-cream) It's delicious! André: Do you still think it doesn't lock two loves together? Marinette: Never say never. Have a good day, André! (walks away to the end of the bridge) André: See you again soon, my dear! (Behind Marinette, Adrien is walks from the other side. She sits on the stairs and feeds Tikki some ice-cream) Tikki: (tastes the ice-cream) Mmm. (chuckles) André: Another customer! Welcome! Would you like some of André's Sweetheart's Ice-cream? Adrien: Is your ice-cream really magical? André: What do you think? Adrien: I think you have to believe. André: You're spot on, son! (start scooping up an ice-cream for Adrien) Strawberry with black chocolate chip! Blackberries for her hair, and blueberry ice-cream just like her sky blue stare! (gives Adrien his ice-cream) On the house! (Adrien enthusiastically smiles at the ice-cream) There's love in your eyes! André can see it clear as day! This love is true! Adrien: Have a good day! (Adrien walks to his bodyguard's car while enjoying his ice-cream. Marinette and Adrien can both be seen on opposite sides of the bridge, enjoying their ice-cream.) es: Glaciator/Transcripción Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts